Petit copain
by Realgya
Summary: - Mais Pirika n'était pas censée venir aujourd'hui ?    - Non, elle s'est trouvée un petit copain récemment et depuis elle n'a d'yeux que pour lui.   - Shaman King KZB 300


**Petit copain**

* * *

><p><strong>Avertissement :<strong> Shaman King appartient à Takei-sama.

**Note : **J'avais pas envie de lire, j'avais envie d'écrire, écrire sur Pirika... C'est ce que j'ai fais :)

* * *

><p>« - Mais Pirika n'était pas censée venir aujourd'hui ?<p>

- Non, elle s'est trouvée un petit copain récemment et depuis elle n'a d'yeux que pour lui. » - Shaman King KZB 300

…

Je trouve que mon frère exagère ! Cela doit bien faire quatre mois qu'il ne m'a pas adressé la parole. Il n'a pas de temps pour moi, il travaille aux champs et moi je milite dans un parti politique écologique loin de là. En rentrant chez nous, je pensais qu'il serait content de me voir, qu'il me demanderait de mes nouvelles, si tout se passait bien, tout ça… Mais non, il est obnubilé par « ce fameux jour ».

- Je ne t'accompagnerai pas au Japon.

Il s'arrête brusquement dans son discours et me dévisage avec des yeux ronds.

- Comment ça ?

- J'ai prévu de passer le week-end avec mon copain.

- Ce rendez-vous est prévu depuis des années, tu ne peux pas annuler maintenant juste parce que… Attends ! Depuis quand as-tu un copain ?

Je dévisage mon frère avec un sourire hautain.

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu es immature, associable et incapable de trouver une compagne que c'est mon cas. Le célibat n'est pas un gène de famille.

Il ouvre grand la bouche et la referme sans avoir émis un mot. Je sens qu'il est pris entre plusieurs pensées contradictoires, j'attends juste le moment où il explosera et se mettra à crier. Mon frère est toujours ainsi. Quand il n'est pas content, il pique une crise. Un vrai gamin.

- Un petit copain…

Je dois tendre l'oreille pour entendre ce qu'il marmonne. Visiblement il ne se remet toujours pas de la nouvelle.

- Mais enfin c'est ridicule ! s'énerve-t-il. Tu ne vas pas nous lâcher juste pour un garçon ! Et puis il y aura Ren, Ryu, Lyserg… Eux ce sont des mecs, des vrais, pas une fillette comme ton copain !

- Tu ne le connais même pas, je tranche.

Et puis soudain, je réalise ce qu'il vient de dire.

- Tu viens de complimenter Ren ?

Il se crispe et frappe son poing contre la table. Il s'en veut d'avoir parlé sans réfléchir.

- Oublie ce que j'ai dit sur Ren, de toute manière c'est un crétin insupportable et je ne supporterai pas qu'il t'approche. Mais Lyserg je peux lui faire confiance, ou du moins l'intimider suffisamment pour être sûr que…

Il s'arrête dans sa phrase et j'ouvre de grands yeux. Le problème est posé, il est en train de me surprotéger.

- Je suis adulte, Horo ! je crie.

Elle est loin la belle époque où je pouvais l'enfermer dans un filet et le pendre à un arbre pour lui apprendre les bonnes manières. Désormais il est trop fort, il m'esquive, coupe les fils, s'enfuit. Pourtant il mériterait une bonne leçon.

- Comment il s'appelle ? Où il habite ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait dans la vie ? C'est un shaman ? Je le connais ?

Nous y voilà ! Mon frère a craqué et débite à présent toutes les questions qu'il s'efforce de retenir depuis tout à l'heure.

- Il s'appelle Antoine, le reste ne te regarde pas.

- Bien sûr que si ça me regarde, tu es ma sœur ! hurle-t-il.

- Et je vis ma vie comme je l'entends !

Je pars en claquant la porte. J'aurai dû m'attendre à une telle réaction. Horo a des envies de meurtre contre tous ceux qui m'approchent. Il exagère mais c'est mon frère, je n'aime pas me disputer avec lui. Alors je vais aller trouver Antoine.

…

- Bon, tu as bien compris ? je demande à Antoine.

Il hoche la tête. Je respire un grand coup et je toque à la porte. Mon frère vient m'ouvrir, l'air mauvais.

- Grand frère je te présente Antoine, je souris, faisant comme si la dispute que nous avions eue n'avait jamais eue lieu.

- Bonjour, ravi de vous rencontrer, Pirika m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, enchaîne mécaniquement Antoine avec chaleur en avançant sa main.

Horohoro la dévisage sans la serrer.

- Moi elle ne m'a jamais parlé de toi, marmonne-t-il en nous faisant entrer.

J'échange un coup d'œil avec Antoine. Je l'ai prévenu, ça va aller.

- T'as un fantôme ? demande mon frère.

Antoine semble se décomposer. Aïe ! Je ne l'avais pas averti de ça.

- Un fantôme ? De quoi tu parles Horo ?

Mon frère semble sur le point de faire un arrêt cardiaque.

- Quoi ? s'écrie-t-il.

- Viens Antoine, je vais te montrer l'endroit où je dors quand je rends visite à mon frère.

Je l'attrape fermement par le bras et l'éloigne vers le couloir. En tournant la tête je vois Horo faire de grands gestes scandalisés. Je le réprimande sévèrement du regard et il se calme.

Après avoir fait visiter les lieux à Antoine, ce qui prit très peu de temps vu la taille de l'endroit, nous sommes sortis prendre l'air dehors.

- Je vais chercher à boire, déclare Horo.

- Je peux vous aider ? propose Antoine.

Horo le fusille du regard et mon copain se rassoit près de moi.

- Ne fais pas attention, je lui souffle.

- Il est bizarre ton frère, commente-t-il. Il ne fait que grommeler des trucs du genre « vois pas les esprits » ou « même pas shaman ». Il ne serait pas…

Il semble hésiter à poursuivre mais je rigole.

- Fou ? Un peu si. Ca doit être à force de vivre tout seul ici avec ses fukis.

Ce n'est pas très gentil de dire cela sur Horohoro, mais il n'avait qu'à pas être aussi taciturne et désagréable.

Une minute n'avait pas dû s'écouler avant que mon frère ne revienne, une bouteille d'eau à la main. Il aurait pu trouver mieux tout de même.

- Honneur aux filles, je déclare avec acidité au moment où il s'apprête à boire au goulot.

- Tu es vraiment irascible aujourd'hui, me dit Horo en me tendant la bouteille.

C'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité !

- Alors tu fais quoi dans la vie ? demande Horo à Antoine.

- Je suis ingénieur, j'étudie les barrages.

- Les barrages… Damuko…

Horo semble soudain perdu, ailleurs, et je vois Koré se frotter contre sa joue. Après cela, je ne vois pas comment Antoine pourrait être encore croire à la sainteté d'esprit de mon frère. Mais bon, son avis sur Horo n'est pas très important.

- T'as déjà eu beaucoup de petites copines ? T'as déjà trompé une fille ? Tu projettes de tromper ma sœur ?

Je m'étouffe en buvant et Antoine paraît un instant décontenancé. On les a répété pourtant, ces questions, mais récitées à la chaîne à une telle vitesse… Je dois avouer qu'Horo est un peu inquiétant en ce moment, à fixer Antoine avec un regard noir.

- J'ai déjà une petite amie au collège, on s'échangeait nos goûters, c'est tout. Et j'aime Pirika, je ne la tromperai jamais ! ajoute-t-il avec une force calculée.

- Tu n'es pas avec elle juste pour profiter d'elle ?

Je lève les yeux au ciel. J'étais sûre qu'il poserait cette question !

- Je suis catholique, répond Antoine avec un faux air outragé, la seule femme que je connaîtrai sera celle que j'épouserai, et uniquement une fois que nous serons mariés.

Horo semble d'abord suspicieux mais finit par hocher la tête, rassuré. Je pousse un léger soupir. S'il gobe ce mensonge-là, c'est gagné.

Le reste de l'après-midi s'est plutôt bien déroulé et mon frère s'est enfin fait à l'idée que je ne l'accompagnerai pas au Japon, même si ça ne lui plaît pas. Antoine m'a emmené en voiture jusqu'au grand parc, j'y ai rendez-vous.

- Merci encore pour mon frère.

- Y a pas de problème, répond Antoine.

Il est vraiment gentil et dévoué, comme garçon.

- Tu crois qu'il nous a cru ?

- Oui, je confirme. Heureusement que tu es là, je ne sais pas à quel autre garçon j'aurai pu demander ce service.

- Toujours là pour toi, Pi, sourit Antoine. Il faudra quand même que tu m'expliques un jour pourquoi tu ne peux pas le lui présenter lui.

- Ils se connaissent, j'explique.

- Et alors ? Tu ne m'as pas dit que ton frère avait essayé de t'emmener au Japon pour que tu tombes amoureuse d'un de ses anciens copains ?

- Non mais lui… Ce n'est pas pareil, c'est compliqué.

- Ils ne s'aiment pas ?

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple.

- Si tu le dis… Bon je te laisse, Lucie m'attend, j'ai promis de l'emmener au restaurant ce soir. A bientôt !

- Salut !

Je regarde la voiture d'Antoine s'éloigner avant de me rendre dans le parc pour retrouver mon petit ami, mon vrai petit ami.

…

- Mon frère a appris que j'étais avec quelqu'un, il m'a posé plein de questions ! je lance à la silhouette adossée au grand arbre en face de moi.

- Je sais.

- Je lui ai présenté un ami en le faisant passé pour toi, tu ne m'en veux pas ?

- Je sais et non, je ne t'en veux pas.

- Horohoro prépare son voyage pour le Japon, c'est bientôt le « fameux jour » comme il dit.

- Je sais.

- Il y aura Ren, Lyserg, Ryu, Yoh, Anna… Peut-être Chocolove, je ne sais pas. Manta aussi, sûrement.

- Je sais.

- Tu es énervant à tout savoir, je plaisante à m'asseyant à côté de lui.

- Je sais, me sourit Hao avant de m'embrasser.


End file.
